<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Today, He Had Worries by B33Boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486296">For Today, He Had Worries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33Boy/pseuds/B33Boy'>B33Boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team / MCYT Requests 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, thisisprobablysobadahhhhhimsorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33Boy/pseuds/B33Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>exques_meh requested:<br/>soft moment with insecure george and comforting and wholesome sapnap</p><p>If I find out this makes any of the parties of this story uncomfortable, I *WILL* delete this.</p><p> </p><p>ALSO(!): I do NOT ship George and Sapnap, I ship their 'personas' if that makes sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team / MCYT Requests 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Today, He Had Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No surprise to anyone, but George was a streamer. A Minecraft streamer at that.<br/>
He was used to feeling comfortable talking to a screen while thousands watch him. Even his mess-ups, of course, he was embarrassed but it never lingered for more than a couple of minutes. </p><p>That day was different. That entire week felt foreign in George’s everyday schedule. </p><p>Instead of heading straight downstairs to eat breakfast, George instead started looking at the mirror. He looked in the mirror for a long time. He saw all the imperfections clearly and sighed. A shiver ran through his body as he saw the mirror distort his face in a way that highlighted his imperfections. Another sigh escaped his mouth and he left the mirror. As he walked away slowly, he looked at the mirror for a second, short peak and he felt the imperfect image ingrain in his brain. It made his body feel like it was burning. He decided not to stream that day, but that would mean he hadn’t streamed for an entire week. Days like those never happened too often, but it seemed to trigger constantly these past few days. </p><p>He knew Dream was too busy with his family, Bad was traveling with Skeppy, and that left him with… no one. No one that could make him feel a bit better that is. </p><p>He decided on going on Twitch where he saw Sapnap streaming Among Us with Tubbo, Tommy, Karl, Minx, and a few others. The Texan’s voice as he was streaming was encasing George’s heart into a warm blanket. Even as he was screaming like a banshee, it made his heart full of happiness and laughter. </p><p>After a couple of hours, the Texan ended his stream. George went to his discord and opened up Sapnap’s profile. His mouse hovered over the call button, and he debated with himself if he should do it. </p><p>He decided against calling him, but his hands clearly didn’t get the memo since he was ringing Sapnap. He was requesting a video call, too. Truly wonderful. </p><p>Before he could get the chance to hang up, Sapnap answered. </p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” Sapnap’s face appeared onto the screen and George forgot the entire English language for a moment. </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to be a bother, I just…” </p><p>The Texan would usually make fun George, in a lighthearted way, but no teasing came out of his mouth.<br/>
“Nah, I’m free,” </p><p>“But, still I don’t feel the best right now and I don’t want to dampen your mood so-” </p><p>“I’m no Bad, but I think you’re the best muffin around,” Sapnap had a Chesire smile, and George had an irking feeling that he knew what was going to happen next. </p><p>“Oh wait serious question, do you like raisins?” Sapnap questioned all of a sudden.<br/>
“Chocolate ones, yes-”<br/>
“How about a date then?” </p><p>“Sapnap-”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, but actually, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“I…,” George hesitated, “I don’t feel good.” The Texan didn’t speak but gave George a nonverbal nod that he can explain his situation.<br/>
“I just look funny, my eyes look weird… my face is too babyish… my mouth is too big... everything about me is just out of place,”  George listed out loud, but Sapnap was quiet on his end other the sound of a pencil scratching a paper while Sapnap kept looking up and down. George explained further, feeling like a load was off his chest. George exhaled and looked at Sapnap’s sudden odd nature. A few seconds after he stopped talking, Sapnap spoke up. </p><p>“Hey, George?”<br/>
“...Yeah?”<br/>
“Can I tell you what I see?”<br/>
“Knock yourself out” </p><p>George looked at the image Sapnap sent. It was a sketch of George, with tiny hearts around it. </p><p>“I see really pretty eyes that I constantly get lost in… a kissable face… a kissable mouth,” Sapnap spoke in a truthful manner with playful undertones. </p><p>“Sapnappp stooooppp,” George extended his words while he felt the corners of his mouth wanting to go up. </p><p>“You know why I actually prefer us being human rather than being a ‘perfect’ robot?” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Because robots can never truly know how warm love feels,” The silence between the two was comforting, and George did the smartest thing in the entire world. Smarter than Einstein himself. <br/>
“Will you be my boyfriend?” He blurted. He watched as Sapnap maintained a neutral face and he shrugged. </p><p>“Sapnap?” He shrugged again. </p><p>“Sapnap.” He shrugged yet again. George looked in his lap and was about to say his goodbyes to leave the call quickly.<br/>
“Hey, hey, I’ll answer when you feel better, trust me,” Sapnap assured the brunette, and George took a deep breath to calm his nerves.<br/>
“Okay…,” George said; he was happy that the Texan didn’t reject him but he also didn’t exactly… not reject him. </p><p>“Feel better, Georgie,” He grinned, and George did the same.<br/>
“Thanks… for everything.” </p><p>“Of course,” He waved goodbye and the two ended the call.<br/>
It would take a while for George to truly see himself the way that Sapnap sees. He looked at the mirror one last time for the night. His insecurities weren’t as big as he thought it was in the morning. </p><p>Logging onto his Twitch to join Sapnap’s life, he watched the Texan and slowly drifted off to sleep. </p><p>“GEORGIE!” George’s ears perked up at the sound of his name and were fully awake and were worried and sort of confused with what the Texan would continue with. </p><p>“I LOVE YOU!” Shouted the Texan, which sparked the chat to go wild and his phone started to go off. The Texan picked up and put Dream on speaker, who began the argument that ‘No, I love George more!’. </p><p>With an eye roll and a smile, George fell asleep with pure bliss. For today, he was content. </p><p>Disclaimer: I’m so sorry if this is bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>